Lavandería
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: A Sheldon no le gusta que nadie rompa las normas pero, ¿y si un día encuentra la acción como un hecho divertido? Yaoi Wheaton/Sheldon


Hace algún tiempo, gracias a una amiga, supe que hay un cartel en la lavandería que indica claramente que no has de quitarte la ropa para lavarla. Pero pensé que fuera divertido que Sheldon se encontrara con ese asalto a las normas. Perdón el contenido sexual pero es que adoro a esta pareja :D ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>¡Se le había hecho tardísimo! Un corte de luz había provocado que Sheldon tuviera que retrasar su colada hasta las once de la noche. Y a pesar de que ya era la hora de acostarse, tenía que hacerla mientras fuera sábado. Si no, no podría quedarse tranquilo.<p>

–Me voy a hacer la colada Leonard –le dijo a su compañero de piso antes de irse

Leonard, que ya tenía puesto el pijama y la bata, se fue con una taza de leche caliente a su cuarto.

–Sigo insistiendo en que podrías hacerlo mañana –le dijo.

–Lo siento Leonard, pero hago la colada los sábados –le informó.

–Como sea. Yo me iré a dormir –le dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sheldon cerró la puerta del piso, bajó los tres pisos que le llevaban al rellano y luego fue a la lavandería. Desde fuera se escuchaba el ruido de una secadora, ¿quién diablos estaría haciendo la colada a esa hora de la noche? Se asomó un poco antes de entrar, si estaba la Señora Ganderson se plantearía la idea de hacer su colada, esa señora siempre le miraba raro.

Dentro de la sala, apoyado contra una secadora estaba Wil Wheaton como su madre lo trajo al mundo (a excepción de unas zapatillas que llevaba puestas) bebiéndose una cerveza. Miraba al suelo como si quisiera buscar imágenes ocultas en el.

–Ahí va… –se le escapó a Sheldon.

Wil levantó la cabeza y se tapó distraídamente con la cerveza.

–Hola Sheldon –saludó.

–Wil Wheaton, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras entraba y ponía el cesto sobre una de las lavadoras.

—Estoy haciendo la colada.

–¿Dónde está tu cesto?

–No tengo cesto.

–¿Entonces qué ropa estás lavando?

–Secando –le corrigió Wil –. La que llevaba puesta.

–¿Es que no sabes leer?

Wil lo miró sin entender mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza. A la mierda. Que Sheldon mirara lo que quisiera, como si el no tuviera uno.

–Aquí dice que no te quites la ropa para lavarla –le dijo mientras le señalaba al cartel.

–Ya bueno, no hay ningún guardia para que me multe.

–Yo no soy un guardia, pero puedo multarte. ¡Ponte algo de ropa Wil Wheaton!

–En cuanto salga de… –murmuró pero se calló de repente. Acababa de darse cuenta que…

–¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? En _mi _edificio –le preguntó Sheldon mientras metía su ropa en la lavadora

–Vivo aquí.

–¿Desde cuándo? No he visto ningún camión de mudanzas ni nada que indique que un inquilino se haya ido.

–En el primero había un piso que llevaba vacío 8 años. Le hicieron obras porque daba pena, desde hoy vivo ahí.

–O cierto. Esas terribles obras que han provocado que mi columna en una revista de ciencia haya sido un caos. Pero, ¿y el camión de la mudanza? Es que llegó cuando estaba en el trabajo? Una mudanza no tarda tan poco.

–No hay camión de la mudanza porque no tengo nada que cambiar de lugar.

Sheldon se quedó mirándole sin entender.

–Mi ex pareja, se lo ha quedado todo. Sí. Mío solo es el coche y la ropa que se está lavando.

–¿No tienes más ropa?

–La tenía. Pero mi ex la donó y ahora pues tengo lo que se está lavando hasta que mañana pueda ir a comprar más –se explicó –. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cotilla?

–No soy cotilla. Solo quiero saber porque estás viviendo aquí y porqué perturbas el estado de esta estancia desnudándote.

–Como si tu no lo disfrutaras…

Sheldon dejó las cosas y miró al suelo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó, sabía a lo que se refería. Bueno, lo intuía

–Sheldon por Dios –dijo Wil riéndose –. No eres de piedra. Por mucho que quieras.

Sheldon no dijo nada. Solo se movió incómodo.

–Ya bajará –murmuró –¿Te unirás a mi grupo de amigos o te abstendrás? –preguntó

Wil sonrió de manera más pronunciada y se acercó a Sheldon. Ni corto ni perezoso metió la mano dentro de los pantalones de esto y comenzó a masturbarle. Sheldon se intentó apartar pero Wil echó su peso contra él y lo dejó atrapado contra una secadora. Si hubiera hecho más fuerza podría habérselo quitado de encima pero…

–No sabía que eras homosexual –le dijo Sheldon cerrando los ojos

–Yo tampoco sabía que tu lo eras –le dijo Wheaton mientras movía la mano

Sheldon, que tenía una lucha interna de si quitárselo de encima o seguir disfrutando frunció los labios.

–No soy homosexual. Simplemente no estoy interesado en el sexo.

Wheaton rió.

–Entonces, ¿quieres que pare? –preguntó a Sheldon

El físico negó con la cabeza.

–Espero que tengas las manos limpias –le dijo.

–Y la boca –repuso Wil.

–¿La boca? No quiero que me beses –murmuró Sheldon.

–No te iba a besar precisamente…

Se puso de rodillas y le bajó la cremallera a Sheldon. Luego, le sacó el miembro.

–Oh Dios –exclamó.

–No me gusta esa plegaria –murmuró –. Además, ¿qué es lo que te sorprende?

–Cállate Sheldon. Vas a estropearlo –le dijo Wil.

–La felación es una práctica común en las relaciones homosexuales, pero has de saber que…

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Wil. Harto de escucharle. Se había introducido todo el miembro de Sheldon en la boca y había succionado como si fuera una pajita.

El actor sonrió orgulloso al notar tal reacción, así que siguió con ello escuchando solo gemidos de la boa de Sheldon. Gemidos que eran muy estimulantes, tanto que tuvo que empezar a atenderse así mismo.

Para desgracia de Wil, Sheldon se vino al poco, incapaz de aguantar más. Lo hizo dando una pequeña embestida y sin avisar. Cosa que sorprendió a Wil y casi lo ahoga.

–Hubieras avisado… –se quejó entre toses.

–Yo… –murmuró sin saber explicarse –Creo que el hecho de no haber tenido nunca una relación sexual ha hecho que eyacule tan pronto. Lo siento –se disculpó.

–Ya, ya. –dijo Wil –. Me alegro por ti.

–¿Por?

–Por haber perdido la virginidad.

–No he practicado el coito, ¿esto se puede definir como "perder la virginidad"? –dijo mientras se colocaba bien los pantalones.

–Puede, sí. ¿No vas a hacer nada?

–No te voy a hacer una felación –le dijo mientras se apartaba.

Wil le cogió por la muñeca con la mano que le sobraba y le puso la mano sobre su erección.

–Sabrás en que consiste la teoría de la masturbación...

Sheldon asintió.

–Bien. Pues empieza la práctica… –pidió Wil

Una hora y media más tarde Sheldon llegaba a su piso. Estaba sudoroso y cansado, pero tenía una sonrisa radiante. Al fin de cuentas el sexo podría ser divertido, y dado que dos hombres no podían procrear sería magnífico. Así no tenía que preocuparse por futuros infantes.

–Wil Wheaton va a ser un buen vecino –murmuró antes de meterse en la cama.


End file.
